Doce Uvas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Decía una vieja tradición que comer doce uvas a fin de año, justamente durante los últimos doce segundos era un ritual de buena fortuna. Se decía que con cada uva se podía conceder un deseo y como era de esperarse, todas las personas siempre tenían algo más que ambicionar, sin importar cuanto tuviera.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Y pues este pretende ser el último fic del año 2013, aunque no sé si alcansaré a que entre porque ya son practicamente los ultimos minutos.**

**Aunque aquí aun son las 11:56 PM, así que no perderé más tiempo.**

**Una idea loca que vino a mi mente, ojala lo lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

******Las doce uvas**

Decía una vieja tradición que comer doce uvas a fin de año, justamente durante los últimos doce segundos era un ritual de buena fortuna. Se decía que con cada uva se podía conceder un deseo y como era de esperarse, todas las personas siempre tenían algo más que ambicionar, sin importar cuanto tuviera. Mito o realidad, la esperanza puesta en tan tentadora idea, les hacía medio ahogarse al intentar consumir doce uvas en segundos. Doce uvas, doce campanadas del reloj que marcaban la media noche, el final del año anterior y el inicio de uno nuevo. ¿A quien se le había ocurrido aquello? No lo sabía y tampoco es como si precisamente a ella le importara mucho. Se hacía la pregunta una y otra vez, con una copa de cristal en sus manos, el por qué debían de hacer eso, pero al final de cuentas no era mucho más diferente a los demás y cuando el reloj sonaba se comía las uvas.

Seguía más que nada la tradición por costumbre y porque era un fruto dulce el que llevaba a su boca, ya que nunca pedía ningún deseo. Honestamente hablando, ¿qué era lo que podía pedir si a grandes rasgos lo tenían todo? Incluso aquello que aun no tenía, sabía que no le costaría mucho conseguirlo si así lo quería. En una ocasión le había preguntado a su hermana que qué era lo que ella pedía y Daphne le había dado una respuesta tan tonta que le hacía pensar que nadie en realidad aprovechaba aquellos deseos en el remoto caso de que se pudieran volver realidad. Pasar los exámenes, conseguir algo material con el oro que tenían fácilmente podían comprar, perder peso, ser más guapa, volar mejor, tener salud, sacarse la lotería, que mengano o fulana les hiciera caso, que sirvieran pudin como el postre el año siguiente. ¡Por favor! Su encuesta a más de una persona, le había demostrado a Astoria que la gente efectivamente se ahogaba por gusto, como borregos sin voluntad propia. La respuesta más original se le había dado Draco, diciendo que él pedía porque San-Potter no regresara a la escuela y dudaba mucho que eso fuera a pasar.

¿Cual era el chiste de crear una supuesta tradición a la que no se le tenía respeto? ¿Valía la pena seguir gastando tiempo en algo en lo que ni siquiera se tenía fe? Resultaba más productivo implorar a Merlín por ayuda, porque al menos aun se le tenía respeto a la memoria del difunto mago. ¡Vamos! Ellos eran magos y con magia podían hacer casi cualquier cosa. ¿Cual era el punto de tener tradiciones y supersticiones idiotas? Porque la menor de las Greengrass se convencía año tras año que aquello no era más que una idiotez. Vale, la fiesta y la reunión estaban bien. Celebrar el año nuevo no tenía nada de malo, pero el color de la ropa, llevar una maleta, colgarse baratijas y las dichosas doce uvas, era algo que encontraba particularmente descabellado. Casi podía asegurar que eran cosas muggles que ellos habían copiado por extravagantes. Por supuesto, no tenía derecho a hacer ninguna acusación y como se le ocurriera manifestar su ideal, seguro la llamaban traidora de la sangre.

—Mini —la saludó una conocida voz detrás de ella. Astoria ni siquiera volteo, estaba muy a gusto en su balcón, observando el cielo estrellado.

—Malfoy —contestó, pensando que era el primer invitado con el que cruzaba palabra, porque desde que la fiesta había comenzado no había tenido contacto con ninguno de los demás. Ya su madre la reñiría a la mañana siguiente por no saludar a ciertas personas.

—Tan solitaria como siempre —dijo el rubio, poniéndose a un lado de ella.

—¿No deberías de estar con Pansy o algo así? —sugirió la chica que apenas tenía trece año, para que la dejara de molestar. Conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy como para saber que la única razón por la cual se le acercaba era para molestarla y no exageraba, pues había tenido la desgracia de estar en la misma casa que él, teniendo que soportar sus tonterías y tiranías en la sala común, como si el tipo fuera un príncipe o algo.

—Hasta alguien como yo tiene su limite de paciencia y ella ya acabó esta noche con la mía —contestó con fastidio y cierta arrogancia al arrastra las palabras. Astoria casi podía leer entre lineas como el rubio lo estaba diciendo indirectamente que ella debería de sentirse honrada por su presencia.

—Seguro Daphne te hace mejor compañía yo —ofreció la menor de las Greengrass, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Me estás echando, Mini? —preguntó con un falso tono de sentirse ofendido por la forma de actuar de la menor.

—Deja de decir Mini —refunfuñó ya algo irritada porque Draco no captaba su indirecta y ella no era capaz de ser tajante por culpa de su educación.

—Eso eres —se defendió—. La Mini-Greengrass —insistió él, sonriendo al ver como por fin conseguía la atención de la pequeña castaña que le miraba desdeñosa. Vale, no se había ganado su atención de la mejor manera, pero al final de cuentas lo que le interesaba era que ella dejara su indiferencia.

—Tengo un nombre, Malfoy —dijo verdaderamente indignada porque el rubio no solo llamaba a todos por su apellido, como si el apellido fuera lo único que importara, como si ellos solo valieran por su familia y no por ser personas individuales. No, Draco, no se conformaba con eso, encima le tenía que recordar que ella era la menor, la insignificante sombra por debajo de Daphne.

—Yo también tengo uno —se defendió él, divertido con la situación.

—Si me llamaras por el mío, yo te llamaría Draco en lugar de Malfoy —argumentó a su favor y no mentía, porque ese rubio pedante era al único tipo al que llamaba por su apellido, solo como una protesta de que él hiciera lo mismo. Claro que su protesta no llegó a ser escuchada por nadie.

—Ahora me echarás la culpa como de costumbre —ironizó él, rodando y los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Aquella escena no era muy extraña para quienes conocieran aquel par. Pese a que al rubio no hacía más que molestar a la pequeña hermana de Daphne, Astoria era de las pocas que se atrevía a contestarle, resongarle y darle guerra verbal hasta que un tercero interfiera. Ambos eran tan obstinados y les gustaba ganar, que una vez que empezaban no se detenían por cuenta propia. Así quedaban empatados cuando era alguien más quien detenía la disputa.

Para desgracia de ambos, no muchas personas ponían atención a lo que ocurría en el balcón. Así que su discusión se fue para largo, sacando a flote incluso disputas anteriores y problemas que bien sonaban como los de un viejo matrimonio que se conocían desde niño. Pasaron de argumentar sobre sus nombres, para quejarse de cosas como cuando Draco le había escondido en el ático su muñeca favorita o cuando Astoria había ordenado a un elfo tirarle encima una manta blanca mientras andaban en escoba. Posiblemente aquella era la conversación más larga que ambos hubiesen tenido con otra persona y seguían y seguían, apenas guardando silencio unos instantes lo que pensaban algo más para seguir discutiendo. Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera abandonado el balcón tras el primer silencio, diciendo alguna frase venenosa como lo hacían los de su clase, pero algo que tenían esos dos les hacía continuar en mutua compañía por voluntad propia.

—Disculpe que os interrumpa —intervino por fin un orejón elfo de ojos amarillos, llevando consigo una charola plateada con un par de copas de uva—. La cuenta regresiva ya va a comenzar y los amos requieren de vuestra presencia en el salón —pidió la criatura, ofreciendo las copas a los chicos y dirigiendo sus palabras a Astoria, quien refunfuñó un par de cosas entre dientes.

—Ya vamos —dijo ya con voz más clara, suspirando y dando un último vistazo al cielo estrellado.

—¿Y que vas a pedir este año, Mini-Greengrass? ¿Que el león ese te pida que seas su novia? —molestó Malfoy, sin poderse resistir, pese a que ya frente a toda la gente no estarían discutiendo.

—Voy a pedir que te ahogues con una uva —contra atacó ella molesta y frunciendo los labios, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el balcón.

—Astoria —llamó el rubio sin aun adentrarse entre la muchedumbre de gente que esperaba atenta la primera campana del reloj.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, extrañada al ser llamada por su primer nombre.

—Yo que tú no ponía mucha fe en estas cosas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. No cumplen deseo alguno —concluyó.

—¿Lo dices porque Potter sigue asistiendo a Hogwarts? —curioseó ella, divertida y un tanto impresionada de que justamente él sacara aquel tema a flote—. Dudo mucho que los malos deseos se cumplan así —añadió.

—No lo digo por eso, aunque ese sería mi argumento más firme para decir que comer uvas es un fraude —dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Es obvio que si no haces algo porque el deseo se cumpla, no va a pasar como por arte de magia —argumentó, aun cuando aquello sonaba extraño saliendo de sus labios. ¡Vamos! Era una bruja y la mayoría de las cosas que quería, las conseguía con magia.

—¿Es eso entonces? —el tono de voz de Draco había disminuido un poco y era fácilmente opacado por las conversaciones a su alrededor, sin embargo, el chico se había aproximado tanto a ella, que no tenía problemas en escucharlo.

—Supongo que si... —murmuró ella—. Jamás he creído en estas cosas —su balbuceo se vio cortado por la cuenta regresiva que comenzaron a hacer los invitados. Era obvio que nadie iba a esperar por ellos cuando iban contra reloj, aunque podían darse por muertos al no estar a lado de sus familias en ese momento.

_3... 2... 1... ¡Dong!_ La primera campanada del reloj sonó con una enorme felicitación colectiva: _¡Feliz año nuevo!_

Algunos se abrazaron, otros comenzaban a comer las uvas como desesperado y ellos dos...

Astoria no tenía la más mínima idea de que había pasado. Segundos atrás estaba hablando con Malfoy, ahora se encontraba atrapada en un beso sabor uva y era ni más ni menos que el mismo Draco quien la estaba besando. La castaña había dejado caer su copa llena de uvas por la sorpresa, pero a nadie a su alrededor parecía importarle mucho en esos momentos. Poco a poco, la sorpresa se fue cuando la tercera campanada sonó y solo entonces Astoria reaccionó, cerrando los ojos y abrazando al rubio para corresponderle.

Fueron exactamente doce segundos en los que sus bocas estuvieron unidas y una vez se separaron, apenas quedando a una corta distancia, ambos parpadearon como si no dieran crédito a lo que acababan de hacer.

—¿Y eso? —fue Astoria la primera en hablar, desviando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Quería ver si por lo menos un deseo de esas desdichadas uvas se podía hacer realidad —argumentó él a su favor, carraspeando.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, ambos recordaron los segundos antes del beso. Draco se había metido una sola uva a la boca, había tragado y luego había murmurado un silencioso "vamos a ver" para luego besarla.

—Vaya forma idiota de gastar tus deseos e impedir que yo pidiera los míos —refunfuñó ella, haciéndose la molesta.

—Al menos he comprado que los deseos si se pueden cumplir —bromeó él, restandole importancia al asunto.

Los dos voltearon a verse y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, hasta que la chillona voz de Pansy anunciendo el año nuevo los interrumpió. La pelinegra no tardó en colgarse del brazo de Draco para decirle todos los deseos que había pedido con cada uva, insinuando obviamente que quería que él los hiciera realidad por ella, ya que en cada uno el rubio se veía involucrado.

—... Y tener una cita romántica en una cabaña durante verano, tampoco estaría mal —hablaba casi sin respirar—. ¡Aw! Pero olvidé pedir ese deseo, entonces tendré que esperar hasta el año que viene, pero al menos a la playa si iremos, ¿verdad? —preguntaba incansablemente la chica, quien ignoraba completamente a la castaña que seguía de pie frente a ellos.

Astoria suspiró, aquello tampoco era raro en su vida. Sin decir más, le dio la espalda a la pareja y llamó a un elfo para que recogiera el desastre de su copa rota, mientras ella iba a con sus padres. Aunque en el camino no pudo evitar pensar que por muy estúpida que aquella tradición fuera, había un pequeño trasfondo que pretendía dar una lección de vida. No todas las cosas se conseguían con magia o con dinero y la determinación que se tuviera a la hora de realizar algo, comiéndose una uva o no, era el factor decisivo para volver un deseo realidad o simplemente dejarlo en el olvido.

* * *

**¡FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO 2014!**

**Os deseo lo mejor, que todo lo malo se quede atrás y que todos vuestros deseos y metas se vuelvan realidad en este año por venir.**

**Recuerden que hay que dar lo mejor de uno en lo que sea que se esté haciendo y no olviden nunca sonreí.**

**Un montón de besos y nada más que mi mejor vibra para todos ustedes.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos el próximo año ;3**


End file.
